


Untitled Prompt #1

by ivycross



Series: Prompts from Tumblr and More [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many was it?”</p><p>Vimes’ face twitched again. “Twenty.”</p><p>Vetinari finally turned to look at Vimes. “Not too many then?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt #1

“Come.”

Opening the door, Vimes stepped into the Oblong Office, careful to maintain his balance. His nanties were on the fritz again and the last thing he wanted was for the Patrician to know.

Seeing the look on the man’s face Vimes realized he already did and then some. Vetinari’s one good eye watched Vimes, while the shutter of the cybernetic implant in his other eye socket opened and closed slowly. Vetinari stood as Vimes approached his desk and moved to the window. Outside the towering buildings that made up Ankh-Morpork blocked out the light of day casting the room into unnatural darkness that was light with a signal lamp on his Lordship's desk.

“Vimes, If you are here about what happened earlier today, I will tell you now that order did not come from me.” Vetinari’s voice was even and calm.

The left side of Vimes’ face twitched and for a moment his vision went dark. He needed to see Mossy for an update but that would have to wait. “Well, it didn’t come from me, Sir.”

Vetinari inhaled as he continued to stare out the window. “How many was it?”

Vimes’ face twitched again. “Twenty.”

Vetinari finally turned to look at him. “Not too many then?”

Vimes blinked as his vision once again threatened to go out. “Not too many?” he growled. “Maybe not to you, but to those people’s families…”

“Commander, twenty deaths in the Shades is not something to worry about. At this time we’ll choose to think of it as a mercy that those people are no longer around to tax the city’s limited resources." Something crossed over the Patrician's face. "Now listen to me,  Vimes. I know you. You want to see justice done, but this time, let it be.” Vetinari paused and stepped closer. He peered hard at Vimes for several seconds. “I told you to have those nanites replaced.”

Vimes blinked again. “Sir.”

Vetinari’s shutter closed as he narrowed his eyes. “I see.” He turned back and walked to his desk. “You have your orders, Vimes. Do not let me detain you.” 

Vimes' chest felt tight at the dismissal, but all he said was: "Sir."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given 'v^2, dystopian cyberpunk AU'  
> Xposted to my Tumblr. Some minor editing was done here.


End file.
